


What Do You Need?

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Summary: Barry Allen seems to get stood up on a date. He doesn’t know that it’s because you just got your period.Anon request: Could you do a headcanon for what Barry would be like when your on your period unless you’ve already done that@Eenayam requested: Barry fluff where the reader didn’t show up for their date and get really worried and finds her laying on the couch with cramps so he brings her food and cuddles and stuff





	What Do You Need?

There was definitely an app for this and you needed to download it. Not that it would do you any good this month.

* * *

Barry kept checking his watch. He was standing outside the restaurant while double checked his phone and the texts the two of you had exchanged the other day. You’d texted him that you’d meet him here. Did you forget? Did he forget? Was he supposed to pick you up? Had the plan changed? What if you’d gone to the wrong restaurant?

Barry tried calling you. It rang and rang but went to voicemail. Twice.

Something must’ve been wrong.

With nothing but his mind to keep him company as he stood out in the cool brisk night, Barry started to think the worst. He suddenly realized that he hadn’t heard from you since yesterday at lunch. What if something had happened to you last night? His “goodnight, sweetheart” text had definitely gone unanswered. Same went for his “good morning” text. Why hadn’t he noticed this sooner?! But surely if something was wrong your phone alarm would’ve gone off, notifying the rest of Team Flash.

When Barry feared the worst and could no longer stand around and do nothing, he ran to you as fast as he could.

Within a second, he’s knocking on your door. When you didn’t answer, he used the spare key which you’d given him weeks ago.

“Y/N?”

All the lights were off and the air conditioning was set on full blast. He walked through your apartment in the dark with confidence. He knew where you liked to toss your discarded shoes. He knew that the coffee table near your couch stuck out from the wall and that it took him four stubbed toes to remember to avoid it. There’s a soft light coming from your room and the door was cracked open.

“Y/N?” Barry called out again. He slowly pushed the door open, imagining the worst.

The light was coming from a small bedside lamp.

Your room was freezing, the window was open and the curtains blowing. Barry found you in a bundled up heap on your bed. He walked around to the side of your bed and knelt next to you.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” He reached out to caress your cheek. You appeared to be sleeping. Your cheeks are scrunched up. You looked like a small, defenseless chipmunk under a heap of blankets and Barry thought to himself that he’d find it adorable and endearing if he hadn’t just been fearing for your life.

You’re startled by his touch and your eyes burst open. You snort and then wince as you’re reminded of your migraine.

“Noooo,” you whimper. “What are you doing here? What time is it?”

“It’s 8:30. We had a date and you didn’t show up. What happened? What’s wrong?”

You’re too embarrassed to tell him and you feel so terrible for having forgotten about the date. Barry helped unravel you from your blanket cocoon. Underneath you, you found your phone with several texts and missed calls–all of which had been muffled by your blankets.

“I’m so sorry,” you whimper, your eyes brimming with tears.

“Hey hey…it’s okay. I was just worried about you.” Barry had the chance to look you up and down as you sat up in bed and wrap a blanket around your hunched-over frame. You’re wearing ratty sweats and an old, oversized sweatshirt. Your hair had once been in a messy bun on top of your head but was now lopsided and loose.

“I…I just wasn’t feeling good. I’m sorry,” you explained.

“What’s wrong? What can I do to help? Do I need to go get you some medicine? Take you to a doctor?” Barry was urgent in his response. Ever the loving boyfriend, of course you should’ve known that he would be there to support you. But your relationship was still fresh. You didn’t want him to know everything just yet.

“Noo,” you frown. “I’m used to it. It’s just a migraine and hot and cold flashes. My body just hurts…and my stomach is…cramping.”

That’s the word that gave it all away. Barry’s eyebrows raised and his mouth forms a small o.

“Ohhh, it’s that. You have your period?” Barry didn’t even flinch. He took your silence as confirmation. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I don’t know. Because it’s weird? We don’t even fart in front of each other yet,” you reasoned and the two of you laughed.

“Well I can cross that boundary right now if you want?” he smirked and then judged by your scrunched up face that you were shutting that idea down. Once he knew that it was only your period and not some other terrible sickness, Barry’s demeanor changed. “What can I do for you? What can I get you? Iris used to send me on errands all the time when we were in high school. She loved cookie dough ice cream. What about you?” Barry spoke like he was wearing a badge of honor. And you had to admit that you were surprised by his reaction too.

“I like Brownie Batter ice cream,” you said quietly like a little mouse. Barry nodded, recalling that you had loved that in the summer. You didn’t want to force him to wait on you hand and foot though and you even told him so.

Barry got up and closed your window. He turned off your lamp and carried you to the couch where you promptly curled up into a ball. He left and then came back with all of your blankets and even the comforter from your bed. He promptly dumped them on top of you, which made you giggle.

“Anything else you’re craving?” He turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

“What are you doing?” you asked him.

“Since we’re not going out tonight, we’re going to have a date at home. I’ll go get us food. Anything you want.”

“You don’t have to stay,” you offered him an escape but he shook his head right away.

“No. You need me here. It’s your boyfriend’s job to keep you happy and help you feel better.”

“Okay,” you mumbled, giving up and snuggling deeper into the couch. Barry had moved you from the bed to the couch to allow for better access to the kitchen and TV. The longer you watched Barry pick out a movie on the TV guide, the more you started to wake up and become aware of your surroundings.

Barry was dressed nicely for the date you’d missed. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a plaid button up under his sweater. He started rubbing your back and you smiled sweetly.

“You look nice,” you murmur. Barry started tucking in the blankets around you.

“Thank you. I had a hot date.”

“You mean hot mess,” you sniffled and frowned.

“Not at all. You’re adorable. Now just rest. I’m going to run and get us food and then when I come back…” Barry kissed your forehead, “I’m going to slip into something a little more comfortable,” he winked at you and then disappeared, even locking the door to your apartment behind him.

Barry came back to your apartment moments later, bearing gifts of chocolate and fast food. He put your ice cream in the fridge and then dished up Big Belly Burger onto plates so that it looked a little bit nicer.

“Your dinner, madam,” Barry knelt next to the couch. He was wearing a set of pajamas he’d stashed away in your dresser. They were plaid flannel pants and a baggy t-shirt with faded graphics. His hair was already mussed by the wind as he ran; he looked like he’d just rolled out of bed.

He sat on the floor, leaning against the couch while you sat up in your bundle of blankets on the couch itself. Barry made sure that you drank water with your food and had even offered you some migraine medicine he’d picked up at a nearby drugstore.

And when you were both done eating, Barry joined you on the couch with your ice cream. He snuggled up to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders, while you two finished your movie. It was a romantic comedy, one of your favorites. You would have accused Barry of picking a movie he disliked just to make you happy but judging by the way he chuckled from time to time, it seemed Barry was actually enjoying the movie.

By the end of it, your head was resting in Barry’s lap and he’d caught you snoring more than once. Very carefully, he picked you back up and took you to your bed. Again he tucked you back into the plush mattress.

“Do you have a heating pad or anything?” He asked, scratching his head and looking around the room. You shook your head.

“I don’t need it.” You were already starting to feel a little better. Barry sat down on the bed next to you.

“Okay. Well is there anything else you need?” he asked, kissing your temple and brushing your hair out of your face.

“No. Nothing. Just you.” Barry smiled and got under the blankets with you.

“I think I can manage that.”


End file.
